poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Canterlot High
This is how return to Canterlot High goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Gordon: sighs I'm starting to think he's not coming. Timothy: Don't worry, Gordon. He'll come. portal behind starts to fizz and crackle with magic. It opens and Thomas and Percy, now humans again, shoot out onto the stone floor Percy: Wow, now I know how flying on Ryan's jetpack feels like. Steambooms: Thomas! Percy! Thomas: Oof. Percy and I are back. Rest of main cast: Thomas Percy: And my friend and I have got some bad news about those new boys. Rest of main cast: reaction James: Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do! Toby: For starters, a certain purple haired guitar player was askin' about you. Thomas: excitedly Jenna was asking about me?! throat Isn't that nice? milkshake James: Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world? Percy: Yes, James. Thomas has got his own title now. fanfare An honorary Trainbot! Timothy: Wow, this is awesome. Guess you really were Optimus Prime's prized pupil. Percy: He even have his own Autobot team. James: An Autobot Team?! You have your own Autobot Team?!? Eh... throat Ooh, uh, lovely. Thomas: What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Cybertron? Gordon: Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play. Percy: Hmm, Optimus' Matrix was returned to Cybertron. Thomas: You're right, Percy. But some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Timothy when he turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense. Timothy: disgruntled None taken, Thomas. Heh, heh. I'm used to it. Gordon: They'll never even know what hit 'em! yells Toby: We've got nothin' to worry about now that Thomas's back. Henry: Oh, I'm pretty sure I'' could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens. Thomas: The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Diesel Trio might be? Charlie: milkshake sighs There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Diesel Trio. Thomas: Looks like we've got a party to crash. Percy: Good idea, Thomas. Charlie: squee on, in the school gym arguing Jenna: sighs I'm gonna get more punch. crash! Jenna: Thomas? Thomas: Eh, bumped, into, always, doing? Jenna: What are you doing here, Thomas? You came back for the big competition, right? Thomas: Something like that. Jenna: Yeah. Not that there's gonna be any ''real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does! Thomas: Can you excuse for just a moment, please? arguing becomes louder Diesel: surprise Oh no! No one is mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute! Bert: It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice! Diesel: sighs It's not the fruit punch, Bert! It's us! 'Arry: But the punch is awful, too. Bert: What do you know about good fruit punch, 'Arry? 'Arry: More than you, Bert. Bert's hand, which has the fruit punch in it, away Bert: 'Arry's face You do not! 'Arry: Bert's hair I do too! Diesel: Calm down. This is just the kickoff party, boys. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts. Thomas: I don't think there's going to be a Battle of the Bands! Diesel: Thomas, long time, no see! Thomas: You won't get away with this, Diesel Trio! We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, boys, let's do this! Friendship is magic! chirping coughs Gordon: Uh, Thomas? Wasn't there be rainbows and lasers and stuff like last time? Thomas: I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working? Percy: You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now, Thomas. Thomas: I'm trying, Percy. I thought the fourteen of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before. Diesel: Talk about dropping the hammer! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up. Kaos: Not if I, Kaos, have anything to do with it! Jenna: Whatever, Kaos! We're the best band at CHS! Matau T. Monkey: No way! Matau and the Skylanders are going to win! arguing even louder Diesel: I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us. Bert: Found what, Diesel? 'Arry: himself Diesel: Energy!! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these boys. These boys are special. Bert: Special indeed. on, outside the school Thomas: I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before. Timothy: But to defeat me, you drew magic from the Matrix I had in my chest. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not. Percy: No. But I think you're on to something. Timothy: Really? Percy: So let me guess. It's when you play music that you transform now, right? Toby: Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang. Thomas: So in order to use the magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell! Henry: You mean like a song? Thomas: That's right, Henry. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it. Rest of main cast: Hmmm... James: gasps The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time. Toby: Looks like the Steambooms are the band to beat. James: And I believe you, Thomas, just became the Steambooms' newest member. Rest of main cast: and cheering Charlie: So what do you wanna play? Triangle? ding Sousaphone? fwomp! Theremin? theremin Soooo magical. Thomas: I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing. Gordon: Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all. Toby: Gordon, it's our band, you know. And, of course, as lead singer. He's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off. Gordon: Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills. Thomas: It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition. Toby: Then what are we waiting for? Let's start working on that musical counter-spell. Thomas: Well, that's just it. I don't know any. Rest of main cast: Awwww.... Thomas: But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one. Percy: Totally! Thomas can write a spell like it's no''body's business. That's pretty much how he got to become a Prime on Cybertron. Thomas: Well, technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Percy. Percy: Ok, Thomas. Whatever. Thomas: I've got this. Percy C'mon! Toby: Where are you two goin'? Thomas: The last time Percy and I visited, we slept in the school library. Like Twilight Sparkle did when she and Spike first came here. Charlie: Are you crazy? Thomas: scoffs No. Charlie: We're besties now. Slumber party at my house! few hours later game sounds Gordon: control out of Toby's hands Hah! Beat you! Toby: You just snacked the control out of my hands! That's not beating me! texting on his phone Charlie: Status update: "Okie-dokie-lokie." takes a picture of him, James and Henry Gordon: So, Thomas. How is that counter-spell coming? Thomas: Hmm. Not bad. Percy: Thanks for lending Thomas your notebook, Henry. Thomas: Yeah. I really appreciate it. And I like the song you wrote for the Steambooms. Henry: Thank you. sighs Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it. Thomas: I hear you. Gordon: laughing Toby: Hey! James: Thomas, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to help us. Rest of main cast: Uh-huu! Toby: Darn tootin' Percy: You said it. rings Charlie: Pizza's here! everyone leaves, Thomas stays behind to continue his counter spell Thomas: Now, let's see.thinks Charlie: round the door Are you coming? Thomas: Ok, Charlie. puts Henry's notebook away in a drawer on, everyone else is asleep. Thomas sneaks past them and opens the drawer and takes out Henry's notebook. He continues writing his counter spell in the kitchen Thomas: That's not going to work. Timothy: in Hi, Thomas. You're up late. Still working on that counter-spell? Thomas: Yes. And I can't come up with anything. I've got other things on my mind at the moment. Timothy: I can tell. Thomas: I know that I'm trying very hard on that counter-spell. Timothy: Well, I know what it felt like to be the loser. and is startled by Chaud, Charlie's brother Chaud: Sorry. My pet vine, Viney, was hungry. Thomas: whispers Do you think he is the brother of Charlie? Timothy: Yeah. I just can't get over the fact that he's related to him. Thomas: Yeah. Me too. Timothy: yawns I'd better get some shut eye. Good luck with the counter spell. Thomas: Ok. Good night, Timothy. next morning, the Steambooms practice their counter spell in a barn next to Toby's house Thomas: off-key Hey, hey!~ Listen to our song~ We'll make it clear~ feedback It won't take long~ You may think you're in control~ Well, think again~ You're at 1 and we're at 10~ Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands~ Gonna stop your evil plan~ With the magic of friendship~ Gordon manages a bit of transformation, he looks around. The ears then disappear Percy: I think it sounds like the last time you played it, Thomas. Thomas: Yeah. I can tell. James: You need to wear something stylish at the contest. Thomas: Like what, James? James: on various outfits, which Toby gets annoyed with Like this. Or this. Toby: Do you realize, James, we are in the contest, not playing dress-up. Enough with the costumes! James: voice Oh, you can never have enough costumes, Toby! Timothy: Guys, you don't have time for this. The Battle of the Bands starts in... his watch Fifthteen minuets. Charlie: 15 minuets? Oh gosh, but the counter spell isn't finished yet! Thomas: We might still have time. Percy: You're right, Thomas. Thomas: You guys will play in the first round, while I will continue working on the counter-spell. Rest of main cast: Okay. Gordon: He's right. Let's go win us some Battle of the Bands. Toby: Yeah, and then we kick the Diesel Trio's butts. the others leave, Thomas looks down sadly and Percy puts a hand on his back Percy: What's the matter, Timothy? Timothy: Well, it's just, sighs I'm nervous that you might not win them over. Percy: Don't worry. I'm sure the Steambooms are not under the Diesel Trio's spell. Gordon: I already told you, Percy. We ''were ''there but we weren't affected. Percy: Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Thomas: Shh. Principle Celestia is about to start talking. nods his head Principle Celestia: Welcome, one and all to the Annual Battle of the Bands. cheering and applauding Principle Celestia: Calm yourselves, students. This is only the first round. calm themselves down Vice Principle Luna: Of course if any of you wish to back out then that's fine. students argue and more dark blue mist flows into the Diesel Trio's pendants Diesel: Do you feel that, boys? Our true power is being restored. Diesle Trio start laughing but Diesel stops the laughter, seeing the Steambooms bellow Diesel: But, that was ''before we tapped into the most powerful magic and energy here. 'Arry: But the Steamblossoms, or whatever their called, aren't under our spell. How are we supposed to get to their energy. Diesel: The Steambooms are capable to follow this part like everyone else. I think that they just need a little... push in the wrong direction. Bert: And how is that going to happen? Diesel: You know, Bert. I got a feeling that someone like the Portal Master, Kaos will be lining up to give them a shunt. the Steambooms look around, Jenna walks up Thomas: Oh, hi, Jenna. Jenna: Well, good timing, Thommy. Thomas: So, Your band and the other bands are in this contest. Do you think you liked me? Jenna: Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Thomas: Remember where we first met? Jenna: Of course I do. Thomas: Well, then, that's good. Jenna: Oh, good times. Diesel: Well, well, well. Look who it is. The Steamlosers. Thomas: I thought I'd never see you back on Sodor. Diesel: It's been a long time, Thomas. Thomas: What are you doing here, Diesel? Diesel: Doing the same thing that Dazzlings did. What else? Thomas: Grr! I should've known you were up to your old tricks. Diesel: I did, didn't I? Thomas: Anyway, you still won't pull it off. Diesel: Really? What about Kaos here? to Kaos Thomas: You leave him out of this. Diesel: I think he and two of his friends have formed a band, like your friends. Thomas: Whatever. We'll see in the semi-finals, if we get there, and we'll settle this once and for all. Diesel: That sounds like a challenge. slyly at 'Arry and Bert Bert: Is it? Diesel: whispering Thomas said he'd see me in the semi-finals if they got there to settle this. Bert: Oh, yes. Just like the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms. Diesel: whispering At the end of the first round, we'll get busy talking to Kaos. Bert: Who's Kaos? Diesel: The portal master I was on about earlier. Bert: Oh yeah. And who are those two friends of his? Diesel: Glum-shinks and Dr. Crank-case. Bert: You mean Glumshanks and Dr. Krankcase? And what about the monkey with the robot arm and the cyborg who looks like Ryan F-Freeman but evil? Diesel: Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Ryan. Bert:at Bertram Hi, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Hi. Bert: I'm Bert. I see you and Evil Ryan are in Kaos' band along with Glumshanks and Dr. Krankcase? Bertram T. Monkey: curiously at Bert Do I know you from somewhere? Bert: I think you do. We were friends back on the island of Sodor. Bertram T. Monkey: No. I meant you look familiar. Evil Ryan, look at this guy's mug. Ryan looks at Bert Evil Ryan: Yeah. I could've sworn, I've seen this guy before. Bert: I know, Evil Ryan. My name is Bert. Evil Ryan: No. I meant I saw you, like, a few years from now. Bertram T. Monkey: You know I think you're right. Cue the super-wavy flashback effect! Evil Ryan: Okay. his fingers and a flashback comes up Bertram T. Monkey: While Me, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and the Dazzling are walking to Canterlot High, I bumped into Bert. Evil Ryan: I remember that too. Diesel: Who are those three girls with you, Bertram and Evil Anna? Evil Ryan: Adagio, Sonata and Aria. Why did you ask? Diesel: You think that the Dazzlings are sirens like me and two of my friends? Evil Ryan: We already know that. Bertram T. Monkey: So, in order to have the same powers like the Dazzlings, Evil Ryan used gems from Crash Bandicoot's world to create pendants for me, my friend and Evil Anna. Evil Ryan: Cue the flashback voices! Bertram T. Monkey: Right-y oh. Adagio Dazzle: So, what have you been up to recently, Bertram? Betram T. Monkey: I was at Canterlot High with my friend, Evil Ryan, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: Good to know. suddenly bumps into someone Bertram T. Monkey: Ow. I think you bumped into my pendant. Mystery Person: Sorry. Didn't watch where I was going. Bertram T. Monkey: It's ok.up You think I'm allright, Aria? Aria Blaze: Yes. the mystery person By the way, what's your name? Bert: I'm Bert. He's Diesel and 'Arry. Evil Ryan: Well, it's nice to meet you. Evil Anna: Guys, maybe we should introduce ourselves. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm Matau's evil twin brother, Bertram T. Monkey. Evil Anna: I'm Evil Anna. Evil Ryan; C'mon, girls. Tell those three boys your names. Adagio Dazzle: I'm Adagio Dazzle. Lead singer of the Dazzlings. Diesel: The Dazzlings? Aria Blaze: We're a group of sirens banished from Equestria. I'm Aria Blaze. Sonata Dusk: It's very nice to meet you. My name is Sonata Dusk. Diesel: Good to meet you, too. Bertram T. Monkey: So, what are you three doing in this world like us? Diesel: We're students. We go to Crystal Prep High School. Evil Ryan: What's Crystal Prep anyway?coughs 'Arry: Crystal Prep is a school me, Diesel and Bert go to. Evil Anna: Well, my friends, the Dazzlings and I are going to Canterlot High School. Diesel: Well, good luck. But I think out of the way of Trixie. Bertram T. Monkey: Who's Trixie? 'Arry: Trixie is a girl going to Canterlot High School and calls herself Great and Powerful for some known reason. Evil Ryan: Yes, her.something Diesel is wearing Wow, nice pendants you and your friends got here. Diesel: Thanks. Bertram T. Monkey: Do you want to see our pendants? Diesel: We already can. Evil Ryan: But, how? 'Arry: They're sticking out of your shirts. Evil Ryan: What? at the orange gem of his pendant Bert: What? The Dazzlings have open top shirts so you do too. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. I think we do. Evil Anna: So there's no need to freak out, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Oh. then chuckles Thanks, Evil Anna. Bertram T. Monkey: Good luck. Sonata Dusk: You three are going to, like, need it. Diesel: Thanks. Bert: You should be heading to Canterlot High with your friends, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. You too. Evil Ryan: Come on, guys and girls. Let's go to Canterlot High and get the Equestrian Magic. Evil Anna: Okay. Bertram T. Monkey: Right. C'mon, Adagio. Adagio Dazzle: Lead the way. the girls and Bertram follow Evil Ryan Sonata Dusk: Bye, Diesel Trio. Bert: Bye. at 'Arry and Diesel slyly Are you two thinking what I'm thinking? Diesel: What is it, Bert? Bert: It's those three siren girls. Diesel: What do you mean about them? Bert: If we get them on our side, we can all reign supreme. Diesel: Good point. And what about those other three? Bert: Oh. Not them. We'll save them for later. 'Arry: What band name did Sonata called us? Bert: Diesel Trio. Diesel:then a light bulb appears above his head I got it! Bert: What is it, Diesel? Diesel: The name of our band will be The Diesel Trio. 'Arry: Perfect. Bert: That's a nice ring to it. Diesel: Now come on, let's follow them. Bert: Ok. three boys follow them flashback finishes Bertram T. Monkey: And that's how Evil Ryan and I met you three boys. Bert: Oh, yeah. Diesel: Even I have to admint, that was some time ago. 'Arry: Yeah. Me too. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah, at least Evil Ryan and I got some band gigs like the Dazzlings and Kaos' band.to Glumshanks Right, Glumshanks? Glumshanks: You bet ya. Evil Ryan: Dr. Krankcase? What are you doing here? Dr. Krankcase: Being part of Kaos' band. Evil Ryan: That's what me and Bertram are. What name is Kaos' band anyway? Dr. Krankcase: Kaos and the LEGOs. Bertram T. Monkey: Cool name for a band. My brother's band is called Matau and the Skylanders. Mike (Total Drama): Hey. No way that's gonna top Mike's Multipersonals. Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, Mike. I know your band is equal to my brother's band. Mike (Total Drama): Actually, I'm a five in one person. and turns into Manitoba Smith Bertam T. Monkey: You're what? Mike (Total Drama): an Austrailian accent Fave an one person. Bertram T. Monkey: I understand, mate. But please don't hurt me. Mike (Total Drama): and turns back into Mike Don't worry! That's not going to happen. Evil Ryan: Is Mike always like this, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: Sometimes. But not all the time. He only tends to do this in certain situations. Evil Ryan: I know what you mean, Bertram. Diesel hopes that the Steambooms will soon be in the semi-finals. Right, Kaos? Kaos: Right. Bertram T. Monkey: So, Kaos. What brings you to Canterlot High? Kaos: What do you mean? I've been here for a long time. Bertram T. Monkey: You mean like the last movie.Kaos the film title: Thomas' Human Adventure Kaos: Yes. Bertram T. Monkey: I'm sure you formed a band. I'm Bertram T. Monkey. I'm the evil twin brother of Matau T. Monkey. Kaos: Aren't you already on my band? Bertram T. Monkey: It's my and my friend's first time in your band. Kaos: Oh. I see. Evil Ryan: It's nice to meet you. I'm Evil Ryan. Dr. Krankcase: I can't believe you have them on your band, Kaos. Kaos: Don't worry, Dr. Krankcase. I'm sure these two are prefect members of my band. Evil Ryan: Sure we are. Kaos: See? three of them fist-bump Bertram T. Monkey: And just in case if we make it to the Finals.Kaos a box of fireworks fireworks fly upwards and explode Evil Ryan: Take cover! Bertram T. Monkey: Did you ignited the fireworks, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: I just clicked my fingers. Bertram T. Monkey: Do that for the Finals, Evil Ryan. Evil Ryan: Look. They've stopped. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes. Just like the 12th Doctor would say '' If you ignite the fireworks in a high school, these accidents are going to happen.'' Evil Ryan: Yeah. Plus, smoke scented objects might set off the smoke alarms. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, right. Kaos, did you bring an umbrella? Kaos: Here. Evil Ryan: I'll clear up the smoke. Ryan clicks his fingers and the smoke clears Dr. Krankcase: Wow! How did you do that? Evil Ryan: I did with a click of my fingers. Kaos: Looks like you used magic, right? Evil Ryan: Yes. Glumshanks: See. I told you he has magic. Evil Ryan: I learned this sorta trick from the oh so Great and Powerful Trixie. Kaos: Who is this Trixie, you speak of? Trixie: Me. over Kaos: Oh. Hi, there. Trixie: I taught all my magic tricks to this handsome fellow. Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: chuckles Shucks. Diesel: Ew! Evil Ryan: Sorry. It's that Trixie and I are friends. Diesel: Oh. It's alright. Glumshanks: Anyway. Who are you, Miss? Trixie: I am Trixie. The Great and Powerful Trrrixie to be exact. Kaos: Nice to meet you. It is I, Kaos. The portal master from Skylands. Trixie: Good. Another person who might want to refere to himself as Great and Powerful. Kaos: You know it, Trixie. Although I formed a band called Kaos and the LEGOs. Trixie: My band is called Trixie and the IIlusions. Kaos: Wow, very nice band name, Trixie. Trixie: Thanks. Kaos: So, how do you meet Evil Ryan, Bertram and those three girls? Trixie: When they first came here of course. Evil Ryan: I'll start the flashback. clicks his fingers and a flashback occurs Trixie: Wow! Evil Ryan:Narrating My friend Adagio came to Trixie after the Rainbooms made it to the finals. Bertram T. Monkey: And we convinced her to trap them under the stage. Evil Ryan: Bertram, do you want me to cue the flashback voices? Bertram T. Monkey: Nah. We'll save those for another time. Evil Ryan: Okay. Bertram T. Monkey: Anyways, Trixie did as we said and got her place in the finals. Evil Ryan: Yes, she did. After her performance me, Bertram, Evil Anna and the Dazzlings take to the stage. Bertram T. Monkey: And we nearly claimed victory until those Raingoons showed up and ruined everything. Kaos: How did this band the Rainbooms, do? Bertram T. Monkey: Good. For wimps such as themselves. Kaos: How did the Rainbooms, your brother and his friends beat you, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: They used their singing to defeat us. Dr. Krankcase: Did you use your magic to protect Evil Ryan's, Evil Anna's and your pendants? Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Evil Ryan: But, sadly, the Dazzlings' pendants got destroyed by a blast of magic. Evil Anna: And they got booed off the stage after they tried to sing the chorus again. Bertram T. Monkey: Plus, they fled when the audience start to chuck fruit and vegetables at them. Kaos: the flashback ends Wow. Some story. Bertram T. Monkey: I know. Dr. Krankcase: So, you, Evil Anna and Bertram still got those pendants, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Yep. Dr. Krankcase: Can you three show these to us? do Kaos: Wow. These look amazing! Bertram, Why is your pendant purple? Bertram T. Monkey: In Crash's world, the gems are different colours. Trixie:at the pendants Wow! They're looking good. Evil Ryan: Exactly babe. Kaos: Maybe, we should practice Trixie's song called Tricks up my Sleeve. Glumshanks: Good idea. Evil Ryan: You want to see me practice, Trixie? Trixie: and her eyes turn to pink hearts Bertram T. Monkey: Alright. And a one and a two. Evil Ryan: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Kaos: And I captivate, 'cause I'm powerful and gre-ea-at~ Mal: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Evil Ryan: See me dominate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat~ Glumshanks: You think you've got what it takes to go toe to toe?~ Kaos: I've got more moves then you'll ever know~ Dr. Krankcase: I own the stage, I'm all the rage~ Bertram T. Monkey: You're from the past, I'm from the Space Age~ Mal: Come on, you're just making noise~ Kaos: Listen how our music destroys~ Evil Anna: Anything you throw at us~ Mal: We're gonna throw back just wait and see-ee~ Kaos: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Evil Ryan: And I captivate, 'cause I'm powerful and gre-ea-at~ Trixie: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Evil Anna: See me dominate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat~ Kaos: We're here to take you down a peg~ Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh~ Mal: By the time we're done, you're gonna beg~ Oh, whoa, oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh~ Kaos: To be in my band, application rejected!~ Glumshanks: Rejected~ Evil Ryan and Trixie: Don't look so sad and so dejected~ Mal: So dejected~ Evil Anna: Don't mean to brag~ Dr. Krankcase: Don't mean to boast~ Kaos: But, we're a 6 course meal~ Bertram T. Monkey:at Matau and his friends And you're just burnt toast~ Mal: Think we ever gonna give up?~ Evil Ryan: No, never, ever, ever, ever~ Dr. Krankcase: Come on, you're just making noise~ Evil Anna: Listen how our music destroys~ Glumshanks: Anything you throw at us~ Bertram T. Monkey: We're gonna throw back just wait and see-ee~ Mal: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Trixie: And I captivate, 'cause I'm powerful and gre-ea-at~ Kaos and Evil Ryan: You'd better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve~ Mal: See me dominate, 'Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ Matau T. Monkey: Nice singing, Bertram. You did well with your friends. Mal: I see we've found each other once more, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Yes, Mal. But, are you in Kaos' band? Mal: Yep. Bertram T. Monkey: Anyway, you have to know that my good twin brother, Matau likes our singing. Mal: Really? uses his robot arm to turn Mal's head so he can see Matau and his friends Mal: Oh, right. Bertram T. Monkey: So, how's it been so far? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan